Pokemon Ranger: Gem of Life
by RisenKodiak
Summary: Solana, Lunick, and Kate team up in Florie in order to stop a threat unlike any a Ranger has faced. But they will not be alone, as Solana's little brother Johan (my OC) joins them to stop this unknown threat. Along the way will Lunick and Solana admit thier feelings, and what's with the two younger siblings?


Pokémon Ranger: Gem of Life

Chapter 1

**(Anything in bold is not part of story) **

**Kodiak: Yah, I started another story to keep me occupied. **

**Solana: And is this good or bad? **

**Kodiak: Both because I have writers block for my Zexal story but I had an idea for this so we are rolling with it. Kate, if you will? **

**Kate: Kodiak does not own the rights to the Pokémon franchise. Those belong to the company Nintendo. Let's begin, now. **

*10 PM September 15th: Lyra Forest*

A Swellow is released from a snare in the middle of the night. Its savior was a young boy in all black save for the red shirt he wore under his hooded short sleeved jacket. His red eyes cut through the night following the flying Pokémon as it flew away. Swiping a hand through his teal hair he says "looks like we will be in Ringtown by tomorrow Glaceon. I hope she still remembers me". The boy looks down solemnly at his current Pokémon that was in the field with him.

"Glace, Glace, eon, Glaceon, Glace" his icy Eeveelution partner responded back. Roughly put she was saying "Johan don't worry. I'm sure your sister of all people remembers you. After all didn't you say that you left home to become a trainer just a week before she came here"?

Said boy, Johan Winters, smiles at this kneels down and pets his Pokémon. "I suppose your right my friend. After all, I'm surprising her on her birthday. And besides we are family, you three included". At this comment Glaceon began to purr. "But we need to sleep for now, so I will find us a place to camp. And tomorrow you will be in your Pokeball. I think it is Leafeon's turn to walk with me anyways".

*10 AM September 16th: Ringtown Ranger Base*

"Surprise" the Rangers of Ringtown yell to Solana Winters, the Rank 10 Ranger who had turned sixteen that day.

"Oh gosh, guys thanks, but it didn't need to be this big of an event" Solana says exiting the elevator from the dorm floor. She was in her Ranger uniform that day but then again so were the other rangers. "I mean I may be sixteen but you guys didn't have to do something big for my birthday. Why couldn't you have done something like what we did for Lunick's birthday"?

"Because Solana, I asked ahead of time for it to be like that" Lunick Heart said walking through the crowd to her. Solana managed to hold back her blush. She hated how after her and Lunick had saved Florie from Team Go-Rock, she had started to have feelings for her partner. Spencer's little "Vacation" didn't help much ether. "And besides" Lunick states with a coy smile "Don't act like you don't like the attention".

Solana was opening her mouth to respond when Kate Heart, Lunick's little sister, ran over to the two. She was also a top Ranger, but in the Almia region. The only real difference a person who didn't know them well could tell was their hair. Lunick's was a dark blue, while Kate had a more subtle brown color. "Solana, you know Lunick is right so don't try to argue your way out of this one okay" she responds so sweetly that Solana know she can't resist the younger Ranger's request.

"Fine, Kate I won't" Solana says defeated. This earned a smile from the Heart twins. How Lunick could deal with his sister's sweet voice when she asked a question she would never know. Turning to her fellow Rangers she simply states "Well, let's party".

About an hour into the party Solana was having a relatively good time. Of course, though she would never admit it out loud, her time with Lunick was her favorite. She had been talking with Spencer when he suddenly had a smile and pointed for her to turn around. When she did she thought that her face was as red as her uniform. There was Lunick with his hand out to her with a small smile. "May I have this dance, Birthday Girl"?

"S-s-sure Lunick" she stutters, hoping to keep the blush of her face. Luckily, ether she did or Lunick didn't notice. As they danced to a relatively slow song, she saw Kate standing to the side watching the two of them dance and taking pictures. Solana made a mental note to ask to see the photo's later.

Lunick however was a lot calmer with dancing with Solana. He also had a bit of a crush on his partner. He however thought he didn't stand a chance on getting a date with her. He thought she had better people to go out with anyways.

Suddenly a civilian rushed into the base. "Rangers, there is a Swampert on the loose in Ringtown".

As soon as the civilian uttered those words, Spencer jumped into action. "Solana, Lunick, and Kate will go with me outside to deal with the Swampert and any other Pokémon on the loose in the town. I want two of our Rank 4 Rangers to go check out the woods. The rest of you wait here unless called. Am I understood"?

"Sir yes sir, right away" the Rangers yelled as they rushed to their stations. Solana, Lunick, and Kate follow Spencer to the town square. The two Rank 4 Rangers cut around the outskirts of town to reach an entrance to the woods.

When the four Rangers reached the square, they were greeted with quite a sight. The Swampert was running around causing people to scatter due to its movements and occasionally firing off blasts of water. Kate pulls out her Styler but before she could begin the capture suddenly someone shouted "Leafeon use Energy Ball". A second later the green ball on energy slammed into the water type from behind. The four Rangers and their partners, as well as the raging Pokémon, whirl around to see the source. The source was a teal haired boy who was holding a lasso in his two hands, Leafeon by his side. As he began to whirl the lasso, he yelled "Energy Ball, one more time". The Swampert though managed to destroy it when it got close with a blast of water.

"Guys, what should we do" Kate says while lowering her Styler. "It's not like we can just let him battle the thing can we"?

"We wait" Lunick quickly states "and see how he handles it".

"It's weird" Solana said to herself under her breath" it's like I know him". Then it hit her "Oh my god, its Johan, he came for my birthday".

Meanwhile, during the Rangers talks Johan and Leafeon continued to fight the Swampert. After Leafeon use Razor Leaf, which managed to through the Swampert off balance, Johan managed to launch the lasso and loop it around the water type neck. "Nailed it" he grunts as he begins a sort of tug of war match, pulling the Pokémon into an area of long grass. Once it was there he ordered Leafeon to use Grass Knot, effectively tying it into the ground. "Now let's end this, use Hypnosis now"! Leafeon suddenly jumped in front of the Swamperts face, with red eyes. As soon as Swampert looked at the eyes, it instantly fell asleep. "Alright, Leafeon now stand near its head" Johan says as he removes the lasso from around the Pokémon's neck, and after returning putting it in his backpack, he moves over to the Pokémon's tail and all of a sudden yanked out a large thorn from it. This cause Swampert to wake up and start to thrash about, the only thing restraining it was Leafeons Grass Knot. Leafeon's tightening of the knots calmed it down however. "Its okay, it's all better now" Johan says smoothly as he motions for Leafeon to undo the knots. Once the Pokémon realized that the thorn was gone, it shrugged and ran off to the woods. "Leafeon, return" Johan ordered holding out his Pokeball, the Pokémon complying with the order.

"Well that was...Unique" Spencer says unsure of how to respond to what he just witnessed. He was definitely surprised at how the apparent Trainer had use the lasso. He thought it a little too rough though so he would talk to him about it later.

"Ain't that the truth" Lunick responded in shock. He also had similar feelings to Spencer's on the boy's use of the lasso.

The boy turns around and looks at Solana. He simply says with a huge smile "Happy birthday sis".

"Johan," Solana yells as she runs up and jump-hugs her younger brother. Johan stumbles not expecting this large of an outburst from his sister, but still was happy. After she let go she said "when you get in Florie? I didn't send you any mail in a while".

"Oh I arrived in Fall City about three days ago" Johan says grinning sheepishly. "I just got sidetracked in the tunnel as there were some Pokémon who need help or needed to be calmed down. Besides when have I forgot your birthday"?

"Good point Johan. Sorry I forgot about yours. I just got side tracked with a wildfire a couple of days ago. I wasn't in the base much because of it".

"Its okay 'Lana, I don't mind. I know how important the Rangers are, especially in this region. Besides, at least one of us remembered the others birthday after two years of not seeing each other face to face" Johan answers while ruffling Solana's hair, making her playfully shove him away. This caused Plusle to fall off her shoulder and start to yell at Solana. Who merely chuckles and picks up the mouse Pokémon.

"Hey Johan, meet Plusle, my partner for Ranger work" Solana says holding up her partner who started squirming and pouting.

"Wow sis" Johan say trying not to laugh. "I never thought you the one to have a small Pokémon as your partner. One thing is for sure though, she's got your temper".

"Johan" Solana yells at her brother, clearly embarrassed. "You have been with me for five minutes and your already are trying to embarrass me".

"Wait Solana, you never said you had a brother" Lunick says in clear shock. He could believe it though base on clear appearance alone. The boy, apparently named Johan, had the red eyes and teal hair to match Solana's. His hair style was almost a mirror image as well. While Solana upward ponytail was a good few inches above her head, Johan's had the little spikes at the end were barely over the rest of his head. His clothing strangely enough looked similar to the Rangers. Everything he wore was black with the exception of the red shirt under his hooded, short sleeved, jacket. His pack and lasso, as well as his clothes looked warn from large amounts of travel.

"Simple Lunick, you never asked" Solana replies smiling as she put Plusle on her shoulder. "Besides, he only is fourteen anyways, so it's not like he has gone on adventures like us. That's a one in a million chance".

"Alright you're right there". Lunick turns to Johan with Kate standing on his right and Spencer behind them. "I'm Lunick and my partner my partner on my shoulder is Minun. The girl next to me is Kate, my little sister who also is fourteen. Her partner is the Ukulele Pichu" he says motioning to Kate, who gives him an angry look for not letting her introduce herself. "The guy behind us is Spencer, the leader of the Ringtown Ranger Base. His partner is Ferrow, but he's back at base".

"Its okay, no need for introduction, 'Lana has told me about you three" he says, trying not to sound mean. "If you want to know more about me, there ain't much interesting about me really. I left Orre, my home region, when I was twelve to travel as a Pokémon Trainer. It was only a week before Solana left for here. I've been to the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh regions, as well as the Sevii Islands. It ain't much to brag about actually" he says grinning sheepishly.

"Well now that that's over, we all should head back to base. The birthday girl has a party and a dance to finish" Spencer chirps to the four teenagers.

"Alright, let's do this" the four teens answer. However, due to the dance comment, both Solana and Lunick started blushing. Spencer was oblivious to the two Florie heroes' feelings, but their siblings caught on immediately.

Once the got back to base the two Winters kids were the center of attention of the party before it began again. They had all seen what had transpierced over the monitor in the central part of base. They were mainly surprised about the fact that he, the younger sibling, was the Trainer in the family. Turning to Solana Johan asks "Really sis, does no one here know I exist at all".

"Well to be fair, this is a stressful job. Well, you should send out your Pokémon out so they can hang out with Plusle, Minun, and Pichu. As long as they won't be too dangerous for people to be around, they can stay out of their Pokeballs for a little while".

"Alright sis, consider it done" Johan smiles as he pulls out three Pokeballs from a pocket inside his jacket. With a flourish he states "Alright team, you guys can relax in here".

"Ponyta" the Fire Horse yells, her mane at a half flame.

"Glaceon" the icy Eeveelution purred femininely.

"Leafeon" the Grass Eeveelution yelled, its deeper voice showing it to be the only male of the group.

Looking at his three Pokémon Johan merely said "Alright you three, stick with Plusle and her friends. They know their way around. I want you to not cause trouble ether. I don't need a repeat of the Cherrygrove City accident". After receiving some stares he shrugs and replies "When I was staying there about three months ago, Glaceon was being chased around outside by the other two when she ran into the Pokémon Center's heating system. She panicked and froze it and it didn't thaw for two days".

"Well, I think it's time we start this party back up, what do you guys think" Kate asks the rest of the Rangers. After a cry of approval to the other Ranger's she turns to Solana and Lunick and says "Well, let's do this. And you aren't getting out of dancing, so don't try it". This cause Solana to blush redder then her uniform, but Lunick just looked down and sighed softly. He took her hand and walked to ward the open space with some other Rangers as a song started.

After the party started up again, Johan walked over to Kate. He had to admit there was something about Kate Heart he liked already, personally knowing her for all of twenty minutes. He wasn't saying that she wasn't good looking, but her demeanor intrigued him. She wasn't like most girls his age; she was a Ranger while most girls at least in the places he had been stuck too close to home. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he thought her hair style was cute. Tapping her on the shoulder, he asks "Say what's up with our siblings blushing"?

"Rumor is that they have a crush on each other. I do know much about it but I've seen so proof of it. Why do you ask"? She was not sure what she thought of Johan. Sure he had skill has a Trainer, with most of his Pokémon being fully evolved. He was defiantly caring for his sister, even though he would mess with her. She defiantly though he was cute, but she caught herself when she thought that. Kate, get a hold of yourself, you've known him for all of like twenty minutes. You shouldn't think like that after only knowing him for a few minutes.

"Hey, you wanna go dance or get food? It's better then just standing around and doing nothing".

Kate smiles at the bluntness of his invitation. She liked how he could do that, but does it nicely. "Sure Johan sounds good to me. Let's dance, my new friend". And with that, the two of them walk to the dance floor.

*8 PM September 16th: Ringtown Ranger Base-Cafeteria*

Johan walks into the Cafeteria with an album under his arm, and finds Solana, Kate, and Lunick all sitting at a table together at the table. He smiles at the memories he is about to remind Solana about. He sits down next to Kate, the two of them across the table from the Florie Heroes. Putting the album on the table in front of Solana "Here's the other part of your present sis; you can guess what it is".

Solana looks at the cover curiously, as it had nothing on it. She opens it slightly, and smiles at seeing the content. After putting the closed album down, she rushes around the table and gave her brother a hug. After that she does this she walks over to the large couch and merely says "You guys get over here".

The three walk over and sit down with her. In order of left to right they sat: Lunick, Kate Solana, and then Johan. When they sat down both Johan and Solana whistled, calling their Pokémon, who rush into the room at the call. The Ranger's partners sat on their shoulders, or in Lunick's case on his head. Johan however called back Glaceon and Ponyta, and had Leafeon sit on his lap. Once they were settled in, Kate asked her senior "Solana, what's in the book"?

"Simple Kate, old memories for me and Johan to share with you two". Turning to her brother she asks "Speaking of which how did you get some of these considering they were mostly back home"?

"Oh, about a month ago I traveled back to Orre for a little while. Home is the same as it was when I left. Dirty, slum, desert, and a large amount of crime, though mom and dad are still nice as ever. I got the idea from mom, but I chose the pictures".

"Well then, let's get started" Solana says opening the album to the first page. The first photo was of their house an older rusted box in essence. After receiving strange looks from the Heart siblings she shrugs and replies "Pyrite Town was old, rotten, and had a lot of criminals".

The second photo got a cry of "Awww" from the two girls. It was a four year old Solana holding a two year old Johan.

"Wow, you wore skirts as a kid 'Lana" Kate says in total shock. Solana usually hated to wear feminine clothing like that.

"Well I was different back then" Solana shoots back. "Then again, we all were".

"Alright you two, can we keep going" Lunick asks loudly "we don't have all night you know".

"Calm down Lunick, Kate was just curious that's all".

The four continued to look at the photos, the Heart siblings learning about the Winters children's past. Kate was amused by the photo's showing Solana as a girl who though of her self as a 'pretty princess'. This was major source of embarrassment for Solana, as she usually acted like a Tomboy. Lunick thought that the sibling's relationship was strange for siblings like them. He did think it was interesting how independent they were from their parents, as they were usually working during the day.

About an hour later, they were halfway done, due to Solana and Johan having to give long stories about parts of their lives in Orre. They did spend a lot of time on how Johan got his first Pokémon, an Eevee that evolved into his Leafeon while he was traveling. Lunick was having a hard time understanding why Orre had no wild Pokémon. Kate eventually smacked him upside the head so they could continue. Kate however, got the reason in a bout two seconds.

"What the hell Johan, you brought this photo" Solana freaks looking at a photo a few minutes later. The Hearts look at it and start snickering at the image. It was Johan, about age 12, using his lasso to pull in a pouting Solana, age 14.

"Sorry sis, I couldn't resist" Johan says sheepishly. "Besides, mom said I should bring that photo of us, but I said no. By the way, I'm talking about the Christmas one".

"Oh god thanks for reminding me" Solana says shivering slightly. "And thanks for not bringing it".

"Do we want to know" Kate says looking at Johan.

"If you want Solana to kill you yes".

"Guys, stop arguing" Solana says sound extremely ticked at two younger teenagers.

"Yes mother" the two cheekily replied said causing Solana to start to punch Johan.

"Guys stop fighting" Lunick says exasperated. The others nod and they continue through the album. They didn't want to ruin Solana's Birthday.

*10 PM Ringtown Ranger Base-Cafeteria*

Spencer is doing a last walk around of the Ranger Base before going to bed. One of the tasks he didn't like to do as Area leader, which weren't many. When he looked in the Cafeteria, a smile jumped on his face. The two sets of siblings were sleeping on the couch while their Pokémon snuggled on the floor, the album on a near by table. Plusle and Minun were curled up together with their foreheads touching. Johan's Leafeon was curled in a semi-ball form, allowing Kate's Pichu to prop itself on its stomach, ukulele sitting in front of it. But that is not what made the Leader smile the most, not by a long shot. The humans were who made him smile. Mainly it was the way Solana and Lunick were sleeping. Solana was leaning on Lunick, head on his chest, small smile on her face. Likewise, Lunick was grinning sleepily, as he had an arm slung around Solana holding her close. Spencer took out a camera from his pocket, and took the photo. He smiled, as he could use this as proof when the two denied they had feelings for each other. He was intrigued though by the way the two younger siblings were sleeping. Johan was at the edge of the couch's inner corner facing slightly inward. Kate was leaning into him do to this with her back to his chest. Spencer raised his eyebrows as the sight, as they had just met today. He was relieved though that Johan hadn't wrapped his arms around Kate. He knew that might not end well.

"Sleep tight you four, you may be needed tomorrow" Spencer whispers as he walks to the next room. If he had been to the shrine today, he would be sure. Unknown to the Ranger's, a type of danger they had never faced before was coming. And this one wasn't caused by humans, but by Florie itself.

**(End of Chapter 1) **

**Kodiak: That took way to long to finish, mainly because it was hard to figure out a chapter end point. **

**Solana: Aww, little Kate has a crush on my brother. This is so cute. *Squeals loudly, causing me and Kate to plug our ears* **

**Kate: *Blushing while trying to sound indignant* Solana, I do not have a crush on your brother! And your one to talk miss I don't have a crush on Lunick. **

***This causes the two girls to get in a scream off* **

**Kodiak: So this how Lunick feels during that time of month. Anyways…., read+review. Tell me what yah think of Johan, Later!**


End file.
